IntraDimensional Switch
by Kuwabara-Kitty
Summary: After 4 normal high school friends spill a potion on their favorite character cards(tcg), They switch bodies with their fav. characters


*OKAY, WELCOME! 4 of the characters in this story I made up, you'll hear about them  
  
in a minute. Any characters from YuYu Hakusho are NOT by me (duh). Okay, as you  
  
which can make writing the script a little difficult, so here's an example of how it will  
  
work:  
  
Chase(Hiei): = Chase is speaking, but he is in Hiei's body  
  
Hiei(chase): = Hiei is speaking while he is in Chase's body  
Got it? Good.  
  
Okay, as I said before, I made up 4 main characters in the story(there's more than that but  
  
only 4 main ones. I'm bad at describing characters throughout the story (I like to get right  
  
to the point) so before we start, here's their profiles:  
  
(keep in mind that these are normal, everyday humans.for now)  
  
Mark Louison: Appearance: about 5'9". Wears glasses and usually dresses in a button- down shirt and black pants Personality: Scientific(doesn't believe in paranormal stuff Fav. YYH character: Kurama  
  
Jack Duville: Appearance: 6', wears black pants and blue sweater  
Personality: funny, a joker  
Fav. YYH character:Kuwabara  
  
Chase Henderson: Appearance: 5'8", black pants, white shirt, green coat  
Personality: All about attitude, but a good friend  
Fav. YYH character: Hiei  
  
Lester James: Appearance: 5'8", green shirt, white pants  
Personality: nice, semi-sttitude  
Fav, YYH character: Yusuke  
  
Okyaaaaay, on with the show  
  
INTRA-DIMENSIONAL SWITCH  
  
Mark, Jack, Chase, and Lester walk into art class*  
  
Jack: You were right Mark, art is a breeze  
  
Chase: yeah, are we still going to the magic shop tonight?  
  
Mark: I don't know why you guys insist on going there  
  
Lester: I have to pick my mom up some type of herb water  
  
Mark: why?  
  
Chase: you know his mom is into the voodoo, out-of-body stuff  
  
Lester: yeah, it drives me nuts and makes me looks like an idiot when I'm  
in the magic store.  
  
Jack: soooo.. In other words it makes you look like yourself  
  
Mark: okay you two, break it up  
  
*After school, they are walking into the Magic shop.*  
  
Lester: Good evening, Ms. Pike.  
  
Ms. Pike: good evening Lester, what would your mom like for today?  
  
Lester: something called Dortlost extract.  
  
Ms. Pike:oh, I see your mom is trying out the field of soul-switching!  
  
Lester: yeah, whatever  
  
*Lester pyas for the extract*  
  
Ms. Pike: Okay boys, be very careful with this, wouldn't want you trading  
souls with a worm, hehehehe  
  
Lester: yeah right, thanks Ms. Pike  
  
Ms. Pike: your welcome, dear  
  
The boys go to lester's house and up to his room. Lester puts the extract  
on the table*  
  
Jack: Okay, guys, ready to play Yu Yu hakusho?  
  
All: yup  
  
Jack: okay, set up your decks  
Chase: should we move the extract out of the way?  
  
Lester: nah, it will be fine  
  
*Mark finds his Kurama card and holds it in front of Jack*  
  
Mark: Kurama could beat Kuwabara any day  
  
*Chase holds Hiei card up*  
  
Chase: Hiei kicks Kurama's butt  
  
*Lester old up Yusuke card*  
  
Lester: Yusuke can beat Hiei any day  
  
Jack: (holds up Kuwabara card) he can beat all your guys!  
  
* They all start laughing and in the process, knock over the extract onto  
their Urameshi team cards*  
  
Lester: Oh, shoot, my mom's gonna kill me!  
  
Mark: Don't worry about her, get the cards before they soak!  
  
each of them reaches for their favorite character cards with towels*  
  
Chase: We better head home to dry these off  
  
Lester: yeah, I'll see you guys in art tomorrow.  
  
All:Bye  
  
*The guys leave their cards fav character cards on their desks to dry. They meet in art class the next day*  
  
Lester: are all your cards okay?  
  
Mark: I don't know, I just put all my cards in their case this morning, I didn't look at it  
  
Jack: same here  
  
Lester: okay, let's make sure they're okay  
  
*They all found their fav character card, but as they touch it a vortex opened as they were sucked into the cards. Each of their favorite YYH characters possessed their body and they possessed their fav YYH character's body.*  
  
Hiei(chase): Where are we?  
  
Kurama(mark): It looks like a school  
  
Yusuke(lester): Oh god, we've died and gone to hell  
  
*Kuwabara spotted their cards on the table and picks his up*  
  
Kuwabara(jack): hey guys(holds card up beside his face) Don't I look cool in this picture?  
  
Hiei(chase): you wouldn't look cool in anything  
  
Yusuke(lester): how did we get here?  
  
Kurama: I think it has something to do with those cards  
  
Hiei: why would they put our pictures and attack on a flimsy piece of cardboard?  
  
*We go to the YYH dimension where our high schoolers are just as confused  
  
Chase(hiei): it has to be that extract, there's no other explanation.  
  
Jack(kuwabara): yeah, but how do e get back?  
  
Mark(kurama): maybe we should ask for botan and Koenma's help  
  
Jack(kuwabara): why?  
  
Mark(kurama): well, it's what the guys always do  
  
*Botan flies in on her oar*  
  
Lester(yusuke): Botan! How did you know we needed you  
  
Botan: I knew this would happen It was prophesized that "On the 13th eclipse of the 13th hour, the four great ones will be overcome by an outside power"  
  
Mark(kurama): If you knew we would switch bodies, then why didn't you tell us..I mean them  
  
Botan: Koenma ordered me not to, the prophesy had to be fulfilled. Jack(kuwabara): so how do we get back?  
  
Botan: I convinced Histoph(this dude is made up), the dream demon to open a portal tonight to one person's dreams in your world tonight. All you have to do is give them the message and hope they follow it.  
  
Chase(hiei): who should we deliver a message to?  
  
Lester(yusuke): Well, delivering it to the guys won't do any good, they already know they've switched bodies. How about my mom?  
  
Mark(kurama): Yeah, your mom will believe us.  
  
Botan: Okay, tonight we'll open the dream portal.  
  
****TO BE CONTINUED**** PLEASE REVIEW **** 


End file.
